Villa Vásquez
Villa Vásquez is a town the Dominican Republic province of Monte Cristi. As of the 2012 census, the town had a population of 15,245 About The population of Villa Vásquez arose as an agricultural colony, next to the existing irrigation channel, built between Juan Gómez and El Ahogado. It is head of the municipality of the same name dependent on the Montecristi Province. That population was already known for 1925 with the name of Villa Vásquez, which its current namesake, in demonstration of gratitude to General Horacio Vásquez, who was President of the Republic in the period 1924-1930. Vásquez was overthrown by a civic movement, led by Rafael Estrella Ureña , a lawyer from Santiago, who gave way to the tyranny of 30 years of Rafael Trujillo. Villa Vásquez was erected on June 20, 1938. Although it is located in an arid zone, its lands are bathed by an irrigation canal that allows it to produce a variety of agricultural fruits. History Villa Vásquez was formerly known as Santa Ana (or Santana), but after the hegemony of Horacio Vásquez in the Dominican political sphere, it was called Villa Vásquez in honor of the aforementioned caudillo. Law No. 1055 of December 14, 1935, changed the name to Demetrio Rodriguez in the honor of the general. Two years later, Law No. 1385 of September 17, 1937, changed the designation to Villa Isabel, by Isabel Mayer Rodríguez, one of the main landowners in the area (the land was inherited by her grandfather Bernardo Rodríguez, father of Demetrio), niece of Demetrio Rodríguez and, at that time, confidant of the dictator Trujillo. On June 20, 1938, through Law No. 1521, Villa Isabel became Municipality of Montecristi. For the year 1960, it was appointed Villa Lucas Evangelista de Peña and for the year 1962 it was renamed with the current name. In the year 1944 it suffered a serious fire. Geography According to the ONE, the municipality has a land area of 229.86 square kilometers (88.75 square miles). It is bordered on the north by the Atlantic Ocean, on the east by the town of Guayubín, on the south by the town of Castañuelas, and on the west by the city of Monte Cristi. Buen Hombre Buen Hombre (English: "Good Man") is a small beautiful fishing village situated within the municipal boundaries of Villa Vásquez, on the north coast of Dominican Republic. Buen Hombre's population in 2013 was 1300. buen hombre 51619.jpg|Buen Hombre buen hombre 51619a.jpg|Buen Hombre Hotel buen hombre 51619b.jpg|Beach dining area buen hombre 51619c.jpg buen hombre 51619d.jpg|Kite Hotel, Buen Hombre Buen_hombre_51619g.jpg|Buen Hombre Beach Climate The climate of the region is semi-arid with an average temperature of 26.5°C (79.7°F) and an average annual precipitation of 700 mm (28 inches). The average evaporation is 1800 mm (71 inches). That determines the great water deficit in the area. The trade winds that blow from the northeast mainly influence the area. In this municipality it is very rare for it to rain, it usually goes up to six months without rainfall, especially on the coast of the municipality. Economy Villa Vásquez today has become the most developed municipality in the entire province. Every person who comes to this municipality, especially the urban area, says that Villa Vasquez seems more a province than the same municipality. Villa Vasquez is one of the most laborious municipalities in this country, although it only has a population of about 14 thousand inhabitants. The main agricultural product is rice, but it also has large areas of land dedicated to various crops such as onions, chili, cassava and bananas, and especially sheep and goat cattle. It also exports the banans. Villa Vásquez has Banks, Cooperatives (Coopbueno), discotheques, restaurants, hotels, hardware stores, shops, movies, supermarkets, markets, colmadones, customer service centers, gyms, among other amenities. It has 7 gas stations and 3 banks. Infrastructure It also has two cemeteries, a police detachment of the 35 companies, a court, a municipal hospital, and a fire department. Transportation in this municipality is convenient because it links with the two most important cities in this country: Santo Domingo and Santiago through the different bus routes and other types of existing networks. Education The number of schools registered for the last census was 23 with 85 classrooms, which include the initial, basic and middle levels. Villa Vásquez is the headquarters of the 13-03 school district of the Villa Vásquez-Castañuelas teaching jurisdiction, which has 35 schools under its jurisdiction, of which there are 6 secondary high schools, 2 in Villa Vasquez 1 in Castañuelas 1 in Palo Verde, 1 in La Vijiador km 17 and one in Las Agüitas; 3 private schools which are located in Villa Vasquez and 27 basic education centers located in the different neighborhoods sections and places of the aforementioned municipalities. Health Two health centers with 9 doctors and 14 nurses. It also has three polyclinics in different neighborhoods, such as the hope polyclinic, the polyclinic, the colony and the polyclinic in the southern district. Administration Villa Vásquez is the seat of the municipal government. By the year 1993 there were 6,413 people registered as voters. The municipal council, which is the office of the mayor or trustee, as well as the council of councilors, are located in the urban area. The city and the municipality is managed by the Villa Vásquez City Council, which is responsible for municipal functions. The National Police (PN) has the task of enforcing the security of the city. The Specialized Body of Tourist Security (CESTUR) has the task of caring for the tourist area of the municipality. The Dominican Navy (AD) has a detachment in the Buen Hombre community for the purpose of caring for the Dominican territory and for not entering contraband and unidentified vessels. The Dominican Army (ED) that has a detachment in the community of Botoncillo. Culture In Villa Vásquez exists a Catholic church, five evangelical churches, a Mormon church and a Kingdom Hall of the Jehovah's Witnesses. The patron saint festivities of Villa Vásquez take place every year in the month of March in honor of San José. Recreation The municipality has had tourist actvity growth along its entire coastal shoreline, especially in the area of the Buen Hombre community which is the most developed community in the entire municipality thanks to tourism, fishing and other agricultural activities. For those who visit this municipality, they can also enjoy the spas on the Yaque del Norte River. On the coast we can find beautiful beaches such as Los Cocos, La Punta del Muerto, and Buen Hombre, among others. Buen Hombre beach has become one of the most visited beaches in the municipality, such is the case that in the holy week is getting more popular than the same beaches of the region. References Villa Vazquez https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Villa_Vásquez Buen Hombre https://www.buen-hombre.com Michael Vedrine is of the cool. Category:Dominican Republic Category:Dominican Republic Towns Category:Monte-Christi Province